Modern shotguns frequently have the end of the barrel threaded to accommodate different screw-in chokes. Typically, the chokes are externally threaded at one end to permit them to be threaded into the internally threaded end of the muzzle of the shotgun. The various chokes operate to vary or control the pattern of the shot discharged from the muzzle of the shotgun.
Frequently, shotgun owners substitute different chokes on the muzzle of the shotgun to vary the shot pattern in accordance with the result desired and for different shooting conditions. As a consequence, unused chokes must be stored somewhere. Usually, they simply are placed in a pocket of a hunting jacket when they are not in use. If several chokes are so stored, they bang together in the pocket and are subject to damage, particularly to the relatively fine threads which are formed on the exterior surface for engagement with the internally threaded muzzle of the shotgun.
Shotguns also may be provided with plugs of varying lengths to limit the number of shells which can be carried in the magazine of the gun at any one time. For example, the laws of some states prohibit the insertion of more than two shells into the magazine of a shotgun, and such a plug fills the space which would otherwise be occupied by shells.
The Patent to Holmes #4,602,449 discloses a plug for a shotgun magazine which, in turn, is hollow and threaded for receiving the externally threaded portion of a conventional screw-in type of choke. This plug then serves a dual purpose of storing an unused choke while, at the same time, performing its function of filling space in the magazine. It is necessary, however, for the plug/choke holder combination of the device of Holmes to work, that the internal diameter of the magazine of the shotgun is capable of accommodating the plug and its internally carried choke. The entire device fits inside the magazine in the position normally occupied by either shells or a magazine plug.
In contrast to the plug device of the Holmes Patent, the Patent to Kramer #1,089,000 discloses an extension which is threaded onto the end of the shell magazine to permit an expansion of the shell capacity. The extension is in the form of an elongated tube threadedly engaged with the end of the magazine and forming a continuous cylindrical passage with the interior of the magazine.
The Patent to Martin et al. #3,619,925 discloses an adapter for the end of the shell magazine of a shotgun to permit one or more housings to be screwed onto the end of the magazine. Each of the housings is filled with weights to permit changes in the balance of the shotgun for tailoring the "feel" of the shotgun to an individual sportsman.
It is desirable to provide a simple, improved carrier mounted on a shotgun for holding additional chokes when the chokes are not in use.